The Slugfest
by hermionesrini
Summary: Horace Slughorn had secretly brewed a "special" potion and has plans to test on one of his "special" students Pairing: Hermione/Horace Slughorn Warning : Porn without plot,Strong Sexual Theme,Mature Content,Graphic Sex,Smut,Lack of Romance


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money by writing this fic**

**Warnings:** Strong Sexual Theme, Mature Content, Graphic Sex, Smut

**As said before, this is another of Hermione's adventures with another Hogwarts teacher**

Deep in the secret room inside the teacher's quarters, someone was up all night waiting for the clouds to clear over the full moon. As the potion was simmering up, Professor Horace Slughorn couldn't control his glee. It was the time to add the venom of the Burmese twin tailed scorpions. This had to be done on a full moon day to give the correct results , he had a tough time getting it all the way to England. In fact, he had spent nearly 6 months to get all the ingredients and prepare it for his potion. This was the potion which Horace himself invented it ,but he never bothered to publish it. In fact the only person who knew about it is himself.

Horace knew that selling this potion would give him so much money, but he also knew the other problems which can arise. Besides by keeping it secret, he has made it so easy for him to attain things which he deeply desired in the past 50 years.

Slughorn could now smell the aromatic waft coming from the cauldron. Based on his experience, he knew that this has been brewed perfectly and would give no side effects. With an evil grin, he accioed his parchment and quill and started writing a letter.

Hermione was sitting in the Quidditch pitch writing the essay on liquid transfiguration while the Gryffindor team was practicing. During her muggle school days, she never allowed anyone to peek in her school work as she was raised from childhood to excel in everything. But she knew that Harry and Ron would later beg her to share her essay. Right now, they were happily practicing with others.

While she was immersed in thoughts, a fourth year Slytherin girl came to her and gave her a scroll with violet ribbon on it. She just scowled and never said a single word before leaving. Hermione ignored that and quickly untied the ribbon. It had a brief message.

_"Ms Granger_

_I would like you to assist me in testing the new potion I've prepared tomorrow evening after school in my place. I've already asked permission from your House warden. Your keen knowledge in potions would helpful. Also borrow the "Advanced Edition of Potion Making" from the Restricted Section. I've sent a note to Madame Pence as well."_

_Horace.S"_

Hermione was secretly thrilled. After all these times, being upstaged by Harry Potter and his book, now she is getting a chance to become Slughorn's pet. He seemed to ignore her in the presence of Potter. Now it's her time to shine. She decided to keep it secret from others as she wanted to see Hurry's face after she tell him about this project .She knew Harry might try to join if he knows.

After her Defense class, Hermione headed to library instead of common hall. Harry stopped her. She shrugged off telling that Professor Slughorn had invited her for research activities. Harry was dejected, she knew that he was secretly happy as he can't do anything outside that book.

Hermione was dreaming a lot all day about this. Maybe he will include her name as fellow researcher when he publishes the paper. She can use that to advance to her career of becoming a healer like her parents. She arrived to Slughorn's place and knocked at the door. After a while, he opened the door, he was a bit silk bathrobe kind of thing. Maybe he just came out of bath.

"You are perfectly in time, Miss Granger. Would you like to have anything" he asked.

"No Professor" replied Hermione "I'm fine, thank you."

"No I insist "quipped Slughorn "The potion has venom of scorpions in it. Since you are going to test them orally too. It's better to take the antidote before just in case".

"Oh yeah" sighed Hermione to herself "So this is it all about. I'm a human guinea pig to test his potions. Maybe I will get giant blisters and choke on myself".

She looked at Slughorn, his eyes were pointing towards a small goblet in which there was a colorless, odorless liquid. But strangely when she lifted the goblet, she felt Goosebumps in her and her vagina was becoming wet. She looked at Slughorn for a moment who made a gesture to drink it and she drunk in one full motion.

"Come inside" he ushered her to another room. Strangely that room didn't look like a dungeon where potions will be made. But it was a bedroom with lighted candles floating on the air.  
Hermione turned around puzzled "I thought we were supposed to test potions".  
Horace laughed "Yes dear, we are going to test potion tonight. I prepared a special potion and I want to test its effects on you".  
"Isn't the correct procedure to test it on elves and submit the report to Ministry of Medicine before getting approval to test on humans?" asked Hermione although she was campaigning against using house elves for that.  
"Yes, but this potion will never be submitted to the Ministry and in fact the secret to brewing it will die with me" he said

Hermione was even more puzzled "Then why are you preparing it?"  
"Its for you ,Ms Granger" bellowed Slughorn "For you, to take you to ride of your life".  
The words itself made Hermione hot.  
"The antidote you drank "continued Slughorn " was actually the potion which I invented. I call it Potion of Lust. The one who drinks the potion will do anything to have sex with the one who charmed it. The best part is that once the potion wears off. You won't remember anything you did now".  
Hermione could now sense the effect of the potion now. She was feeling moist in her vaginal area. Her breasts were standing straight with her nipples erect. That balding professor with a huge belly and walrus mustache looked really sexy. She just wanted to rip open that bathrobe and suck his cockish advanced towards him.  
Slughorn raised a hand to stop her. "Remember dear, Safety first". He took out a small vial of blood red potion in it. "Swallow this and you won't be bothered about any pregnancy and other stuff"  
He took out another vial and gulped it.  
"Whets that professor" Asked Hermione in a husky tone.  
"This is a potion which will keep my penis hard for whole night no matter how many times I ejaculate. You are going to enjoy it babe" replied Slughorn.  
Hermione could visibly notice his penis becoming harder and stretch that silk robe of Slughorn. The sight of erect dick made her even more hornier.

"Come closer dear" said Slughorn " I don't usually fuck my students, so you should consider this as an honor, especially when I'm from Slytherin."  
Though he didn't say it. Hermione realized that he was talking about her muggle-born legacy which he is talking. She was immediately repulsed that inspire of all this, Slughorn still had that apartheid feelings of being pure-blood. But she felt herself moving towards Slughorn and hugging him. Usually she loved the feeling of her breasts being crushed by the hug but due to the enormous belly of Slughorn. She could hardly close her arms.

She then started kissing Slughorn. It was a slow kiss. They kept kissing for some time and then Slughorn started putting his tongue inside which she started sucking. While kissing, Slughorn slowly brought his arms up and felt Hermione's breasts.  
They broke the kiss after sometime. Slughorn slowly began unbuttoning her Gryffindor Sweater. He then loosened her red and golden tie but didn't remove it. He then unbuttons her shirt while slowly kissing her neck and coming as he kept opening each button. But due to his old age, he couldn't bend as much as he wanted to.

He pulled the shirt off her body and threw it away. He could see that Hermione was wearing sports bra, the one which will make her breasts appear smaller and flatter. Slughorn was puzzled by this girl's behavior when most of the girls her age wear cleavage showing dresses and push up bras. Is she doing this to avoid other boys' attention?

Slughorn sat at the edge of the bed and pulled Hermione closer so that now her breasts are aligning to his head. He bent down and kissed her belly button. Hermione closed her eyes when he did it. Slughorn couldn't suppress his smile.."Don't be shy, baby".  
Slughorn put his hands behind her and tried to unclasp her bra. Feeling it tough, he took out his wand and uttered a silent spell. Hermione's bra disappeared and her breasts which were suppressed just popped out.  
Slughorn was stunned looking at her breasts. They were in perfect shape and size. The pinkish brown nipples were pointed out and for her frame, her breasts looked perfect. This little girl has been hiding her beautiful assets from others by wearing loose fitting clothes and sports bra. Slughorn felt even more happy now that he chose her over+6+ others.  
He pulled her even closer and put one hand on her breasts. Hermione gave a light moan as his cold hard fingers touched her. He slowly pinched the nipples and she gave a slight cry. He bent forward and began to suck the other 's moans became even more apparent now. Slughorn kept sucking her breasts like a baby sucks while he kept pinching the other breasts even more harder. The presence of her tie over her topless body kept disturbing him. But being a Slytherin, he felt it even more sexy to her have her Gryffindor tie over her. Its been long in recent times when Slytherin got over Gryffindor.  
For the next 15 minutes or so, he kept alternating between her breasts. He just couldn't get enough of her. Hermione's breasts were now coated with a thin layer of Slughorn's saliva.  
Slughorn now stood up and opened his silky robe exposing his man boobs and huge cock was standing straight as a rod defying his age thanks to the potion. Hermione ran her hands over his belly and gave a comforting rub.  
They kissed once again but broke apart sooner. Hermione then slowly began to bend down while kissing his man boobs,belly. She was now on her knees and was about to suck his cockboat Slughorn stopped her. "Use your boobs first" he said.  
Slughorn had enough of women to know which size can do a comfortable tit-fuck on him. Though Hermione didn't have heavy boobs,he knew her size of was perfect for that. Hermione cupped her hands together around her boobs and started rubbing them over his cock with her Gryffindor tie still on her. She noticed that Slughorn had a fairly big cock considering how much its visible inspire of his huge belly.  
Being a bookworm, Hermione also once stumbled upon a book on lovemaking which always had moving pictures. So she knew how to give a titty bent and began to lick the head of his penis while her hands were helping to rub around her breasts. Slughorn was surprised that Hermione was able to grasp it so quickly. His saliva on her breasts was helping a bit to keep lubricated and move her breasts up and down.  
Soon the saliva began to dry and her breasts began to warm his penis due to the constant rubbing. Slughorn feared she might light up his penis on fire. So he asked her to stop that and started sucking him.  
Hermione took his cock in his hand, lifted it all up and then started licking his balls. She slowly opened her mouth wide to engulf both his balls .She had trouble having the entire thing in his mouth but still managed to, then slowly she started rolling her tongue over it. She could taste the scent of the bath oil which Slughorn had used. Slughorn was in seventh heaven, this little girl seems to know things he never experienced before. He just hoped she didn't bite him in excitement.

Hermione now relieved her mouth from his balls and then kissed the tip of his pulled back the foreskin of his penis and then ran his tongue over his head. Slughorn started moaning when her tongue touched the most sensitive part of his body. Hermione then opened her mouth and literally made the cock disappear in her mouth in one plunge. Then she slowly took her mouth out and then started moving her head front and back. Slughorn moved his hand down and caught her hair and helped her come to a rhythm.

Slughorn thought he might have a good time with Hermione, but never thought that this girl would be so good in all this too. She kept sucking him like a water hose. Slughorn could no longer wait any longer, he was about to cumshaw pulled his cock right out of Hermione's mouth. Hermione tried to get it in again but he pushed her back using his hand over her head.

He finally ejaculated, he sprayed it all over Hermione's face as she hurriedly closed her eyes. She could feel a warm jet hitting on her. He also sprayed a little leftover on her breasts. The potion also allowed a liberal secretion of semen which is not possible during normal times. So Hermione's entire face was covered with white opened her eyes, looked at his penis with hungry eyes and then licked at the cum on her upper lip and then smiled at Slughorn.

"You little vixen" roared Slughorn in laughter "You want to me taste me? Don't worry dear, the night has just begun".

**Next chapters coming soon. Please review the story and help me correct any mistakes.**


End file.
